The use of egg whites (albumen) for low cholesterol cooking is well known in the art. An egg consists of an egg shell, a yolk and egg white. Since egg white has a much lower cholesterol content than the yellow egg yolk portion, the egg white portion is often preferred as a food (egg white omelettes) or as a food ingredient by users wishing to limit their overall daily cholesterol intake. The egg yolk portion is usually discarded or used by the user's family for food or as an ingredient in their baking or other cooking needs (as these users are not concerned about their daily cholesterol intake).
Typically, the user manually breaks the egg shell with a knife or on the edge of a cup, a bowl or the like, where the user then uses the egg shell to retain the yolk therein, and the cup or bowl receives the separated egg white. The yolk is then put into another cup or bowl, or is possibly thrown away. Generally, this manual procedure of egg white and yolk separation is a tedious, messy and sloppy procedure, such that the egg white is not fully separated from the yolk or some of the egg white is not received within the cup or bowl as the egg white has spilled on the kitchen table, counter top, etc. In addition, the user during this procedure had used many utensils and containers in separating the egg white from the egg yolk.
There remains a need for a manual egg white and yolk separator which separates the egg white from the yolk of an egg in a one-step procedure. In addition, the separator should have only two component parts, a top egg yolk collector for breaking, separating and holding of the individual egg yolk, and a receiving receptacle (container) underneath the collector for receiving the egg whites.